


Taming a Storm (Part 1)

by QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance



Category: RWBY
Genre: A little Ironwood and Glynda, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Ozpin and Qrow loving, drunk qrow, i dont know how to tag yet, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance/pseuds/QrowpinANDCloqworkAlliance
Summary: Qrow is uncontrollable and Ozpin is the only one who can control him, how exactly does he do it? And of course, Ozpin is not the only one being troubled by his lover, Ironwood is a heavy burden to Glynda.Qrow and Ironwood fight, and more headaches for their lovers.





	Taming a Storm (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> (The Qrowpin Alliance originated from Wattpad and consists of five members namely: VladtheGrim, QrowxOz, Sweet-Ice-Drop, QrowOzpin and Spot_Oum. These members agreed to share this account because mostly, they are too lazy to make their own individual accounts and they are more focused on Wattpad. You can locate them there. We are merely sharing fanfictions we really worked hare on.)
> 
> Author and Notes:  
> VladtheGrim: Hey! I am glad to share my here! Hope you love this as much as I did typing it.

Taming A Hurricane  
_____________

"He's out of control! They're out of-" Someone yelled, a muffled voice of panic leaking from within the walls and rising above shrills of panic. The words came out right on time before shattered glass is blown out of the wide frame of a window and sprinkled on the lawn, shiny glass fragments scattered on the mat of grass. Once the window was considered an exit, people scrambled out in a stampede. A heavy thump interrupted the sentence filling the air again with greater saturation of panic; loud noises of annihilation and proceeding destruction.

Glynda raised an eyebrow, aggravating green eyes rolling to the companion beside her, Ozpin. Her hands crossed and she made a slight shaking of the head at the arching red door of the establishment, the barricade to chaos.

She huffed angrily, drumming her fingers on her arm. "Not this again..."

Ozpin was calm to the situation, his soft gaze at the same door and he returned an encouraging smile back to Glynda. She tried to make up for her distaste by smiling back to emotions amused with Qrow's behavior, but that was for naught.

Another wave of crashing indicated the giant chandelier of crystals must have crashed down. The two flinched at the pain of the sounds. Ozpin's smile returned, trying to wave off the chill she was giving off and ignoring the way she held her riding crop which might snap anytime from the strain it was burdened with, and gripping it as if sharpening her weapon.

"It'll turn out fine."

A series of screaming and a thump, which may have been the table flying to the ceiling, finally caused Glynda to release a feral growl. She let go of her riding crop, having practiced how to strangle the troublemakers now. She stormed in, and the last cluster of humans clear her a path while getting away, the door banging loudly on the wall when it was forced open. Ozpin followed after her and they stared in alarm, their fabricated image of destruction was nothing to the real one.

Objects are reversed, a mountain of crystals on the floor instead of a chandelier up the ceiling, overturned tables and chairs thrown outside and trailing the winding stairs like bread crumbs leading to second floor. They wondered why the people chose the windows instead of the front door used by Ozpin and Glynda, it was because of a line of danger in between.

Glynda saw Ironwood behind a wall of robots, a nasty bruise hollowing his cheek. She guessed the cause had to be one hard hit, a punch from one angry huntsman. She found a handgun on his hand but not the one he favors to carry around, and a vein might have popped out of her head, she knew Ironwood had resorted to violence sometime, falling for a taunt, to help provoke this disorder.

Meanwhile, Ozpin's eyes landed on Qrow, his large sword swinging at his side and charging toward the robots before it hit a robot on the head, slicing from its hip and into half. The scrap of a drone dropped to the floor, joined immediately by two mutilated ones.

Qrow was fighting Ironwood's machines, tearing apart robots like paper and carton, mincing a himself a clear path. A robot leapt from behind and another jumping at the front, making him stab the robot from behind and grabbing the other's neck. He whirled around a circle, slicing the robots suspended in the air by his gust of speed; metals are cast to tear ground. A second stretched and he ducked from a wild swing of a robot and slashed, charging forward from the space of body parts scattering.

By a few steps, his sword is at close range to the unnatural wall of awaiting drones. He bent while running and completed a low swing to sweep the legs of the robots. The self-operated machines topple down, like an instant wave of domino. He surged forward, stabbing a robot at the chest when bullets hail his way. Easily, bullets bounce from his sword rotated by the skill of his hands, deflecting to hit the robots that were still standing to defend Ironwood.

At point blank range, the general, finding the threat uncontrollable beyond reason, has not noticed Glynda or the headmaster, their presence diverted by the wild huntsman making his way. Empty shells drop to the ground until the compartment was empty of ammunition. Ironwood drops it and hands covered by white gloves reach under a coat and a silver gun is pulled out from the covers. The gun faced the only moving target in the room, Qrow. Ironwood's gloved finger grope for the trigger; his accuracy dependent on the white anger blinding him.

Qrow having expected this, smiled, vaulting over with sweet adrenaline operating the flow of his blood. The sword is raced overhead and the two run straight for each other, a few robots backing up the general but quickly disposed off by the bullets rocketing from Qrow's weapon. He tipped his weapon, transforming his weapon from the gun into the scythe form.

Ozpin and Glynda had seen enough, but Ozpin can't help but admire and drool over Qrow's badass show. Glynda had to nudge his head a bit with her telekinesis to bring him back to earth.

A flash of green bursted before the eyes of Qrow and Ironwood, sparks of light green and a glow, like a star crashing down in between. They are thrown off by the impact of their weapons meeting an impenetrable shield of hexagonal lines. The unexpected interruption launched them back without balance and without proper landing.

Ironwood groaned when his back met the floor while the gun is forced from his fingers, meets the wall. Qrow rolled out of his control on the ground but stabbed his sword down to stop the speed. Rising on his elbows, he coughed from the air knocked out of his lungs.

At the point of collision, the green crystal shield melted away. Ozpin pulled out his cane from below and straightened himself to stare at them both, longer at Qrow with a blank poker face.

Qrow immediately stood up and squinted his eyes at Ozpin, as if it was his imagination that the headmaster was there and without the balance of speed to steady him, he sways sideways in his place. He had only is recognized Ozpin, with the dark green color and his tall height as his visions returned. His mouth formed an 'O' when it was clearly Ozpin, nothing conjured for he was real and he couldn't help but widen his eyes as he placed a hand on his mouth, his gaze switching from the tall man and Glynda, sharing a look of horror with Ironwood across the crumbled field.

Ironwood gaped and when he turned to the right, Glynda lifted him up by the collar so that he can straighten upright. Sheer disappointment sharpened Glynda's face's eyes digging to the skin of her eyes, as if to erupt. Visibly, her fist shook and it would massage her knuckle good to crack Ironwood's cheek where Qrow started a deep purple. She shook her head, trying to relax and stared at Ozpin who nodded a silent order at her direction. He said no words but she knew exactly what he wanted was best for them right now. The huntress grabbed the robotic arm of her cyborg responsibility, the metal moaning under her grip as she led him away, with Ironwood looking back to shoot one last glare at Qrow. Qrow slid his point finger across his neck with a cocky smile and mouthed 'You're dead.'

Glynda snapped Ironwood's neck back in front with the power of her semblance, which had to hurt, a lot. Ironwood's hand landed on it at the throbbing of his bones. Words of persuasion for easier handling left him but Glynda was deaf to his sounds. She only heard their steps crunch on the grits of stone and fragments of glass as they exited through the broken windows and outside.

Once outside and away from the other two males, she gave one last grip through artificial layers of metal on his arm, digging her fingers through artificial fibers before letting go of Ironwood. Ironwood held his robotic arm, the flesh was gone but there are synapses connecting his artificial arm with his brain for functional control, it still hurt. Glynda kept walking towards the airship, without looking back or bothering herself anymore, trying to recollect her nerves back together before it explodes in a chain reaction. Ironwood started calling after her again.

"Glynda..." He hurried to her side, taking the risk to be swat away like a bug if she wanted it, she didn't do anything, but did what she is getting better at becomingly...ignoring him completely.

Ironwood sighed and tried again. "Look, that drunk fool started it. He has no control-"

Glynda exploded, and back at the ruined establishment, Qrow and Ozpin can hear her tantrum even as she disappeared as a small dot on the paved road to the helecarrier, she seems to be running away from Ironwood who wa trying to chase her. Her shouting was ragged to the silence calming the night but it faded as she entered the airship and closed the doors on Ironwood. From the pilot seat, she wa jumping in victory and mocking the cyborg from within the glass. Qrow watched in amusement and pity, he almost felt sorry for the man who can't chase a woman in high heels...BUT NO, it felt great.

Ozpin was bothered by another fact. If Glynda was going to abandon them here, it would certainly be a problem but Ozpin is confident a little kiss can calm her down, if Ironwood can get to her in time, or find a way to get inside the ship now that she had shut on him.

Left alone, Ozpin and Qrow looked at each other silently, focusing on their lover. Qrow's eyes were burning from the gaze of sharp brown eyes but he can't seem to pull away, hypnotized by the cool and unfazed gaze. Still, he was troubled that he might receive the same treatment Glynda had done, he didn't realize he sent the room into a wild roller coaster of destruction until now; he does not even remember how the chair is sticking between the gap of a wounded pillar and a malfunctioned robot crawling up the ceiling at the present time now. However, a good portion inside him was stubbornly sure his sweet lover would forgive him, given the many times Ozpin had done the acts of a saint before an angry-looking mob rebelling to get him a leash. And the mob was often a colorful one.

Ozpin sauntered closer, and Qrow squeezed his eyes shut, expecting a painful slap of mental pain from the image of a disappointed face of Ozpin. Instead, a gentle hand reached his cheek and stroked lovingly, pushing strands of hair from his temple. His skin was hot from the violence he participated actively in and Ozpin was cold after basking outside the cold night. Qrow, with an unsure hand pressed his own hand on it and gently cradled it, turning his head a bit to the left to kiss the palm. He fluttered his eyes, opening his eyes to Ozpin, and it almost broke his heart how Ozpin looked so soft, loving and understanding; a kind smile on his face straightened by a soft expression he knew was only meant for him.

"What have you done Qrow?"

Ozpin sighed as if he was so bone-tired, but in a definite mood for a thorough eye-opening lecture for the sake of the concept, except he wasn't. To the surprise of Qrow, he leaned forward, to plant a brief kiss no more than a peck, but not an ordinary peck-blossoming heat hotter than the sweat draped across his neck. Qrow reached up and grabbed his dark green cowler to pull him close for another kiss and one to involve their tongues with sweet steady strokes, but Ozpin leaned away and Qrow crinkled his eyebrows in disappointment.

"You know what happens when you get in trouble." Ozpin reminded him, as if to lecture him, pulling away his hand and backing away. Qrow frowned at losing the kiss he already built in motion within his mind and the hand he held on to, all at once.

"I thought I told you to ignore Ironwood." Ozpin said, staring off at the humorous scene occuring at the airship, where the cyborg is out of view and Glynda appears a great deal troubled that he may have found a way in.

Qrow tried to be sincere but he can't help but pass his actions correlating with Ironwood as distasteful and a way to humiliate the general as much as destined possibility can hope to provide. 

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I got carried away with the drinks and punched his face one time. He looked like he needed something to get his humanity back to normal or his speech at level."

Ozpin's lips are sealed silent, and he stared at Qrow, cracking a smirk, albeit occupied with a quilty conscience.

"It will be difficult to pull you out this...But I can't help but drool when you're so hot during battle," Ozpin said, blushing honestly, finding fascination at staring at Qrow's rings instead of his eyes. He then looked up at Qrow and curled up his very kind smile, slowly lacing his fingers through his hand.

Qrow licked his lips, hungrily meeting his gaze and pressing his body against Ozpin.

"How about I get riled up more? We both can get if we wanted."

Ozpin smiled mischievously but didn't answer, watching and feeling Qrow already shaping his body impatiently. He popped the buttons to open his coat, his finger tugging his cowler down, grazing his nose on the collarbone and skin underneath, which is as hot as the blood boiling his very skin. It would seem Ozpin wasn't exactly calm while he was watching Qrow, he knew what what the brewed heat meant...packed desire hidden by a cool face while Ozpin had watched his battle, and it boosted up his morale, even after the exhausting series of activity.

Ozpin watched Qrow lean up slowly, his slowest action by far and consume his lips, closing his ruby eyes to dissolve into the sweet drug keeping him as close to Ozpin than he has to. Ozpin parted his lips, granting his cold and ignored desire into the warm shelter inside his mouth. Qrow hummed in appreciation, stretching his tongue to run the rige of his teeth, lap for his cheeks and urging a tongue. Qrow moved his tongue, swirling needily and sealing their lips as tight as a man would seal his wine to rest for decades. Qrow felt a strange sensation and he wasn't wrong about it being strage, since Ozpin was not moving, does not respond with his tongue and just lets his eyes open during the kiss, watching closely without blinking. The unresponsiveness was a bad feeling to digest, like a sudden rejection.

Qrow deepened the kiss, slid his tongue against the headmaster's tongue in a slow but insistent rhythm; burning to get a fire going or to at least spark an interest for his partner to join, but the spark had died from the very start of his rousing display, and his heart is hollow and blank from all sides.

Qrow pulled away, distraught and far worried, his eyes showing his questions as if in blinking letters, as if to question a commandment and to hell with what he had done, he only wants to correct whatever mistake he's made to offend Ozpin; his gaze on Ozpin in painful tarry. He doesn't know what is was when he was so sure.

'What's wrong?'

Ozpin took Qrow's rough hands, pressing a hand over them and his expression was half as painful. "You kiss beautifully..."

Qrow's dissapointed eyes reflected back to his. "I'm guessing this my punishment?"

Ozpin nodded, smiling to cheer up his lover but his tone leveled to command mode to assure his orders are concrete.

"I'm afraid we can't share a bed for a little while, my dusty crow."

And will eventually end in a cold bed.

Qrow frowned, pleading for a different and brighter light in his eyes, but his expression is inexpugnable and this is as much forgiveness as he can offer, which meant he will not be having what he so covets for, not after his rampage. Qrow nodded in understanding, and he wished the night's disaster never happened if he had just encouraged Ozpin with him to the darkened space of their wide suite and ignored the party or tried to control his open opinions through the course of Ironwood's long speech or remained passive during the party as ordered.

Ironwood must be receiving exactly the same punishment from Glynda, and maybe today, they are mutual in their feelings and sulking over their losses and bonding in spirit over the correlation.

Now, he mourned the loss of Ozpin's warmth when they had returned to the hotel with a line of clustered pillows between them, only a line of soft meaningless objects to barricade him from what should be a wonderful night, all the while recycling regretful thoughts over his punishment and to never to do anything as wasteful as this again. He will remember how spiteful his mind turned the taste at the tip of his tongue, bitter in all degrees that would change in sync to a current thought; tangs of sour and bitter.

He turned, seeing the body the pillows are unable to hide, Ozpin facing the other wall with his back to Qrow in his shirt and slacks, breathing calmly in the sleep that had taken him an hour ago.  
Qrow smiled, converting his negated thoughts into the next time they can be together again, stretching out his hand to as far as he can without breaking past the line separating them...admiring Ozpin...

Admiring everything about him, especially when he appears to be the only man he will ever listen to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be answered by the writer and not the group as a whole because each one is an individual's hard work.
> 
> VladtheGrim: Maybe I will add a part two...so that we can warm up their bed muhaha. ;D


End file.
